powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Tsurugi Ohtori
is a mysterious immortal warrior, an astronaut and a head scientist of a now abandoned Tsurugi Ohtori Science Laboratory who became the first . He fought alongside Orion to free space from Jark Matter as , whom has slept inside the Argo for about 300 years. Born on October 31st of an unidentified year, Tsurugi's true age is unknown, estimated at least 130 years.Uchu Sentai Kyuranger Photobook All Star Chart Character History Past He is the first human who had an adventure in outer space, in the same time he found a Houou Kyutama and becoming a head scientist of Tsurugi Ohtori Science Laboratory. He has left behind so many legends that are unwriteable, such as his now abandoned Science Lab. Tsurugi was partly responsible in the construction of Raptor 283, as she was based by his original android designs. Due to obtaining the Houou Kyutama, he attained immortality. Using his newfound power, peerless leadership and charisma, he united the regions within the universe to ensure peace and eliminate all wars. However, Jark Matter and Don Armage was created to disrupt the peace he had created. At some point in the past, he has clashed against Tecchu and Akyanba, whose look was different to nowadays. Tsurugi then gathered warriors from the 88 constellation systems, making him the leader of the first Kyuranger team. Orion was one of the members of the team. However, most of his comrades, including Quervo of the Corvus system, had fallen and as a last resort, Tsurugi converted his immortality into power to strike down Don Armage. This act left him incapacitated but Don Armage was somewhat alive. To keep Tsurugi alive and ensure that a chance to settle things with Don Armage will arrive, Orion sealed him in the Argo and splits the Argo Kyutama needed to summon it into the Ho, Ryukotsu and Tomo Kyutama. Tsurugi's achievements and records were erased by the current Jark Matter and Don Armage, and even a Vice-Shogun like Tecchu has no memories about him, though his name is still in their blacklist and Don Armage was after him for revenge, which was Jark Matter's reasons of conquering Earth. Modern After 300 years, he is found in the Argo, and later awakened from his slumber by Lucky, Stinger, Champ and Kotaro Sakuma. He attacked them in confusion until the team transforms, with Tsurugi recognize their status as Kyurangers. As they ask him how to use the Argo, he explains that the Argo was merely a vessel and that he was the key to defeating Jark Matter. He transforms into Houou Soldier for the first time after 3 centuries and easily destroys an entire fleet of Jark Matter's invasion ships, much to the main Kyuranger team's amazement. He left on his own after dealing with the fleet, revealing that he had the Hercules Kyutama. He visits the current Kyuranger team from the ORION, though he have to draw their attention to let him in. Kotaro Sakuma was skeptical as he did not heard of Tsurugi before. Much to Tsurugi's dismay, nobody knows him back in Earth. He then theorized that Jark Matter was the one who erased his records from history. Seeking the Kyutama of the Tokei System, the Kyurangers came to the planet Toki and turned the 12 keys needed to unlock it within 30 minutes. Approaching key XII, Tsurugi was engaged by an illusion of Quervo whom he soundly defeated as Houou Soldier. Personality Possessing a huge level of pride in himself, Tsurugi regards himself as "the legendary savior", claiming all of his feats to be part of his so-called "legend". He also has a habit of saying as well as using as his first person pronoun. Despite his arrogant personality, he was quite intelligent and was able to take in details quickly. He tends to identify the individual Kyurangers based by their professions instead of their names. Tsurugi held a deep resentment towards Jark Matter and Don Armage, as they were the ones who wounded him and killed some of his comrades. He was even willing to dedicate his life to destroy Jark Matter. He had a kind heart, as he fixes Raptor in certain situations. However, later, it is revealed his disapproval of the Kyuurangers fighting stems from the fact that his friend Quervo died acting as his living shield, and as a way to honor Quervo, he decided to stop using anyone else as shield, as he believed when people fights with him, they will also become a shield to him. Powers and Abilites ;Immortality : Due to obtaining the Houou Kyutama, Tsurugi attained eternal life, living long enough to unite the universe. This immortality however, was tossed aside 300 years before, converted into raw power in a failed attempt to finally defeat Don Armage. ;Teleportation : He is able to teleport himself from any place to another by using the attack or the attack from his Houou Blade and Shield. Houou Soldier Arsenal *Kyutama **Houou Kyutama *Kyu Buckle *Transformation Rotating Sword Houou Blade & Houou Shield **Houou Blade **Houou Shield Mecha *Houou Voyager *Houou Station *Houou Base Attacks * : Houou Soldier creates gold dust from the Houou Shield that allows him to retreat from an enemy. * : Houou Soldier creates a shining light that blinds his opponent which allows him to retreat. * : Houou Soldier performs a powerful flame slash attack with the Houou Blade. * : Houou Soldier performs a powerful flame slash attack with the Houou Blade alongside his fellow Kyurangers. ** : An upgraded version of this finisher with the all 12 Kyurangers. * : Houou Soldier performs a flame slash attack with the Houou Blade alongside a Kyuranger with a Kyu the Weapon. Appearances: Zyuohger vs. Ninninger, Kyuranger Episodes 21, 22, The Ghess Indavers Counterattack, Kyuranger 23, 24, Transformation Lessons (Special), Kyuranger 25-27, 28 (Past), 29-35, 37, 38, 40 (offscreen), 41-43 Behind the Scenes *Of the 88 modern constellations, he represents , "The Phoenix". Etymology His name - Ohtori Tsurugi - literally means Phoenix Sword in Japanese. This is a reference on his main weapon, Houou Blade. Portrayal *Tsurugi Ohtori is portrayed by . He previously appeared as Seiji Ogawa in episode 6 of Engine Sentai Go-Onger. As Houou Soldier, his suit actor is . Notes *Interestingly, Houou Soldier's helmet is styled to look like a Kyutama. *Houou Soldier's phoenix-shaped visor evokes a previous phoenix-themed Red hero: MagiRed. **Additionally, the way the phoenix's wings are spread out makes the visor resemble the Kanji 王 ("Oh") for king, which was previously used by KingRanger. This is also reflected in his surname which means "King Bird". **The visor on Houou Soldier's helmet is also slightly similar to the visor of Shinken Pink, with the only difference being the upward stroke. **Houou Soldier's helmet resembles the Dekarangers's Swat Mode helmet. *He shares his surname with Gen Ohtori, the human host of Ultraman Leo, the main Ultra of the titular series. **Coincidentally, both Leo and Lucky are lion-based. **He also shares part of a name with Hiryuu Tsurugi, the leader of Changeman, the first Sentai team that dealt with the first villain group that were alien invading conquerors. *His full name also resembles Houjin Yatsurugi, a Chiba-based local hero. *His status as a warrior from the past is similar to Tsukumaro Ogami from Gaoranger. *Houou Soldier shares some similarities with most of the Secondary Sentai Red Rangers: **His color scheme and non-full armored design is similar to the very first secondary Red Ranger: TimeFire. **He wields his sword and shield in combat like Wolzard Fire. However, unlike Wolzard Fire, Houou Soldier's weapons are also acting as his transformation devices. **Tsurugi is also the first Post Anniversary Secondary Red to appear since Ikkou Kasumi from Hurricaneger. *He is one of two Kyurangers to originate from Earth, the other being Kotaro Sakuma. *His personality of being very full of himself and usage of the pronoun "Ore-sama" is similar to Eiji Takaoka from GoGo Sentai Boukenger. *His backstory is very similar to Utsusemimaru/KyoryuGold, as both started out as warriors from the past who refused to fight alongside the core Rangers out of fear of sacrificing his comrades (though Utsusemimaru has a different case, as Daigo reminded him of his fallen lord), and as a result, created an arrogant facade. *His early belief of being alright to sacrifice civilians is also similar to BullBlack. Coincidentally, BullBlack's successor, also transforms with a sword, just like Tsurugi himself. Appearances References Category:Sentai 12 Category:Kyurangers Category:Sentai Red Category:Sentai Extra Rangers Category:Sentai Sword-users Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Ranger from Ancient Times Category:Sentai Bird-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Rival Archetype Category:Sentai Anti-Heroes Category:Sentai Fire-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai Intellectual Archetype Category:Sentai Mythic Animal-themed Rangers